kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion's Sting
Scorpion's Sting is the first episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. It was the first episode to be aired on as a sneak preview of the series, as well as one of the first to be previewed online before the official launch of the series.Nick.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Videos" Episode Plot Synopsis "Tigress has River Fever and it's up to Po and Monkey to bring back the cure. Unfortunately they have to travel into deadly Scorpion territory to get it; and furthermore, Scorpion has brainwashed Monkey into becoming her assassin and programmed him to attack Po."NickPress.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness : Episode Descriptions" Summary examining Tigress]] Po practiced his Kung Fu skills in the Training Hall with orders given by Shifu to make it across the obstacle course in ten seconds without getting scathed. Po was jumped in a sneak attack by Monkey, who was about to beat Po in their score-keeping, when Tigress suddenly interrupted them with a loud sneeze, to which she promptly fell into the obstacle course and caused the three of them to fly out onto the other side. Po and Monkey then joke around with the "sneezy trick", making light of Tigress's cold-like symptoms. She openly denied having a cold, and it was discerned by Shifu that she actually had River Fever. Crane revealed that getting River Fever as an adult was fatal and that the only cure was tea made from the sacred sun orchid, located in the Valley of the Scorpion. In addition, the flower must be consumed before sundown or else Tigress would die. Monkey and Po set off to retrieve it while Tigress was reluctantly placed in a sick ward with sick children and Mr. Ping as entertainment, much to Tigress' dismay. facing off with Scorpion]] Upon entering the valley, Scorpion trapped Monkey unexpectedly and stung him with her elixir-enhanced, mind-controlling stinger, ordering him to set out to destroy Po. Po managed to escape Monkey's attempts to destroy him, not realizing that he was being manipulated, and took it as a friendly session of sneak attack training. However, Po soon realized the truth and eventually became cornered by Monkey, and hung on to a cliff, about to fall to his death. But thanks to the "poison of friendship", Monkey overcame the mind control and they both set out to fight Scorpion. They eventually defeated her (thanks to Po's unexpected sneak attack he had learned from Shifu), retrieved the sun orchid, and then quickly rushed back to the Valley of Peace, arriving at the Training Hall just before sundown. Tigress consumed the orchid and was almost immediately cured, and Po and Monkey continued to joke and try to outdo each other, with Monkey declaring a point as he tricked Po into putting peppers in his eyes. Episode Cast *Mick Wingert as Po * as Shifu * as Tigress *James Sie as Monkey * as Crane *Max Koch as Mantis * as Viper * as Mr. Ping *Lynn Milgrim as Scorpion Trivia Coming soon! Gallery Images Kung Fu Panda Po Monkey Laugh.png|Episode screenshots Kungfupandarocklandsbehindpo.png Kungfupandabrainwashedmonkey.png Kungfupandamrclowntriestocheeruptigress.png Scorpion-attacks.png PoOrchid.jpg Videos *Full episode on *"Tigress' Cold" - clip (Nick.com) *"Po vs. Master Monkey" - clip (Nick.com) *"Mr. Ping and Mr. Clown" - clip (Nick.com) *"Scorpion Showdown" - clip (Nick.com) View more... Quotes See also *Episode transcript References External links *Scorpion's Sting at *Scorpion's Sting at the Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes